


[Podfic] Voicemails, I-V

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Good Omens: Lockdown, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale realizes there's no way he's going to last until July without seeing Crowley during this whole lockdown business--Music:Doh De Ohby Kevin MacLeod (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics, Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Voicemails, I-V

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voicemails, I-V](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946403) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Voicemails--I-V-edg8qn)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-4-1/69310503-44100-2-305186d1953cb.m4a)


End file.
